When Our Tears Streak The Skies
by A-Chan
Summary: When dreams come true, they are just as terrifying as they are great. So what if a bad dream came true?


When Our Tears Streak the Skies  
**_A Ron Weasley One Shot Monologue_**  
**Side Story in the Fragile Universe**  
  
(**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Story title respects to Rikki, Squaresoft, and Hineko Kari for usage of translations and the song lyrics for Suteki Da Ne, and is not used for profit.)  
  
(**Summary**: When dreams come true, they are just as terrifying as they are great. So what if a bad dream came true?)  
  
(**AN**s: This is what happens when you listen to a depressing/happy song and you get boredom. I like the song for its depressive undertones, and light-hearted message getting across. I am by no means abandoning Fragile; I'm just doing a ONE-SHOT in the same universe. There are some ISSUES that are squeamish, so don't go blaming it on me if you puke/flame/or whatever. Your loss, not mine! ^_^ Continue!)  
________________________________________  
  
"_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni** My heart was swimming**  
oyoida kokoro ** in words gathered by the wind**  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni ** My voice bounded**  
hazunda koe ** into a cloud-carried tomorrow**_"  
  
Maybe if the wind wasn't blowing, or the stars twinkling, I really didn't know what in God's name I was doing. I'm confused, I really am. I just feel, light, breezy, and much more, empty. Alone. You could say I have no purpose, unidentified. I've lost my voice to what I can say, it's just lingering . . . It stings my eyes. My eyes are blurred. Whenever I hear my voice, my heart thumps, as if I've never heard speech or babble. I feel like I've been swept of what little life I've had, reincarnation. It is sort of like amnesia, except I know who I am.  
  
I lurched forward to try touching the moon, its crescent reflection gazing over me. My fingertips can not them, the surface of that moonlight reflection. I will not move, I cannot move. I can try, and reach, but my body seems petrified. My body feels cold.  
  
What am I really doing? Am I just here, standing on a ledge, or am I really someplace else? I felt moisture trickle down my cheeks. Was I really who I was? Or am I just a pathetic loser, sitting on a ledge, waiting to fall? Whatever I was, I don't know. That answer is unsolved.   
  
I watch and gaze towards the stars. I saw a star fall. I tried to grasp it in my hand again. It's no use. A chill ran down my spine, and I held my worn robes closer. I felt more tears stream down. What was this emptiness I was feeling?  
  
"_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo** My heart that had been**  
nagareta kokoro ** in a moon-blurred mirror that flowed**  
Hoshi ga yurete koboreta ** Those stars that trembled and spilled**  
kakusenai namida ** cannot hide my tears**_"  
  
I saw little droplets of white stream down onto the ground, as if the arrival of something important. I felt those particles fall into my hand. They were tiny and unique, unlike the other, and they were alone. Like me. The moon was shining on me again. Then I remembered.  
  
[**Flashback: Seven Year Old Ron - The Burrow**]  
  
It was a lonely place, that tree. The grand oak tree was only of five minutes walk. I shivered.  
  
It was all lonely . . . So bare, and empty, its leaves had fallen. My brothers almost got killed, or kidnapped, or whatever. We were out in Diagon Alley for some items, clothes, and the twins and I were to come. Dad was off work, so he was able to watch Percy and Ginny anyway. Mum was looking at some clothes articles, and the twins wandered off, with out Mum knowing. A guy snatched them, as he explained in the ransom note later. Mum obliviated the twins after they came home, once they negotiated with the kidnapper. It had been two weeks.   
  
Two weeks, and the guy threatened to use Unforgivable Curses. I was only a child then.  
  
I spent my time brooding in Percy's room, looking through all the books, to see what spells I could use. I didn't know half of them. All I wanted was my pesky brothers' home. I think I frightened Mum.  
  
I ran off two days after the ransom note came. I ran, running for hours, never ceasing to rest. I wanted my brothers, I wanted them home.  
  
I had collapsed, later that day, after sunset. It was near that oak tree. When I woke up, I could hear Mum's sobs, and her tears splashing on my cheeks. I swore then, I would stop doing things to make her cry. And I did eventually.  
  
So, through most of that period, I stuck through Percy's room, reading book by book. I finished them all, except for one.  
  
It was Percy's journal. It was a magicked journal where more pages would appear if you ran out. But that was it, no one could tell if it was muggle or not.  
  
I wanted to peer and delve into the mind of my older brother. I couldn't bring myself to do it. But one day, the journal fell from the bookcase, and it landed on a page. It said:  
  
"Journal,  
  
Sorry to give you mushy stuff to read about but I just don't know. I feel alone. I really think I've lost him for good. My only friend and he is gone.  
  
Gone.   
  
He didn't move away, he didn't ignore me and met other friends. No. . . . He's too dead for that now.  
  
I don't know what came to me, journal. I'm scared. I think I . . . _killed_ someone.   
  
I got so angry with him that day. I remember him screaming, and squirming, and I think I felt great doing it. You know, stab, and kick, and stab, and punch. I don't know journal. I'm scared journal. What if I hurt someone again?  
  
What am I to do journal?"  
  
I felt sick to my stomach, queasy. Had the same person possessed my brother? I didn't know what to think.  
  
I think my family really did grow-up faster than any family I've known. I think we've been the only family to grow and live facades, and make everyone believe it so.  
  
[**End Flashback**]  
  
"_Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa** Words halted by wind are**  
yasashii maboroshi ** a gentle illusion**  
Kumo wa yabure ashita wa **A tomorrow torn by clouds is**  
tooku no koe ** the voice of a distant place**_"  
  
And the tears were pouring harder now, staining my cheeks. I felt weak. I heard footsteps coming closer. I wrapped myself in the cloak, which was hanging near my side. I placed it above my head, and stayed still.  
  
I heard the footsteps come closer, and I heard a voice. It was singing, and in a foreign language.  
  
"Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni, oyoida kokoro. Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni, hazunda koe."  
  
I heard them sigh.  
  
"Why must it be the same, every single day?" they had said.  
  
I had wondered the same. Silent tears gushed down, and the snow had covered the cloak. The figure came up to me, and asked who I was. I told them I was nothing.  
  
He removed the hood from my head, and I saw face to face with piercing gray eyes. It was Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Weasley," as a sneer was in order.   
  
I won't be here much longer. Wasn't my purpose to jump? I faced him, and spoke my last words, "I really don't know. But I'll tell you this. I won't be here much longer."   
  
I muttered a farewell, and I leaned forward and let myself float. I heard his scream. I closed my eyes, and let the blissfulness take over me.  
  
That and I was no more.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
[**Suteki Da Ne**]  
  
Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_ My heart was swimming_  
oyoida kokoro_ in words gathered by the wind_  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_ My voice bounded_  
hazunda koe_ into a cloud-carried tomorrow_  
  
Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_ My heart trembled_  
furueta kokoro_ in the moon-swayed mirror_  
Hoshi ga nagare koboreta_ Soft tears_  
yawarakai namida_ spilled with a stream of stars_  
  
Suteki da ne _ Isn't it beautiful?_  
Futari te wo tori aruketa nara _ If we could walk, hand in hand,_  
ikitai yo_ I'd want to go_  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka _ to your town, your home, in your arms_  
  
Sono mune_ I dream of being_  
karada azuke_ against your chest_  
yoi ni magire_ my body in your keeping_  
yumemiru_ disappearing into the evening_  
  
Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa_ Words halted by wind are_  
yasashii maboroshi_ a gentle illusion_  
Kumo wa yabure ashita wa_ A tomorrow torn by clouds is_  
tooku no koe_ the voice of a distant place_  
  
Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo_ My heart that had been_  
nagareta kokoro_ in a moon-blurred mirror that flowed_  
Hoshi ga yurete koboreta_ Those stars that trembled and spilled_  
kakusenai namida_ cannot hide my tears_  
  
Suteki da ne_ Isn't it beautiful?_  
Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_ If we could walk, hand in hand,_  
ikitai yo_ I'd want to go_  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka_ to your town, your home, in your arms_  
  
Sono kao_ My dream of_  
sotto furete_ your face_  
asa ni tokeru_ that I softly touch_  
yumemiru_ melts in the morning_  
  
________________________________________  
  
**AN**s: Now people don't go and try to kill me now. Ron does **_not_** do this in **Fragile**. The only reason I wrote this, is because it is part of a vital scene in Fragile. This is the nightmare Draco has except it is in Ron's POV. So, don't go flaming on me! Fragile will only get better, as my writing progresses. Thanks for reading!  
  
~A-Chan Yuy~  
6/6/02 - 4:40 AM  
  



End file.
